


Hearts Without Chains

by midnightweeds



Series: Soulmates [1]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightweeds/pseuds/midnightweeds
Summary: She would protect him. Them. But she couldn't do it if she didn't know."It's different," he explained.She inhaled deeply."I love you," he repeated. "But…it's different."





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's a sad day when you realize you have to write the fics you want to read, but here I am: an island of one that only wants ot3 moments and #Justice4Miranda so here we go.
> 
> This is a college AU.

"Thomas," Miranda murmured, her eyes following the young man from her _Knowledge and Reality_ class –James McGraw- as he passed behind her boyfriend. "Thom-," she glanced at him, to see that he had his earphones in. As she continued to watch James, who sat two tables away from them, she brushed her foot against Thomas'.

"Yes, love?" He asked, pulling a bud from his ear.

She tilted her chin in James' direction, slowing looking at Thomas to see that he watching him unashamedly, lips slightly parted.

"He's lovely," he breathed, voice barely a whisper.

She smiled softly, eyes never leaving her boyfriend as he watched her classmate. James was a little messy today, his long hair tied up in a hasty bun and face unshaven. But, he was no less handsome, profile bright and sharp against the dark shadows of the library, jaw tense and lips pursed as he pulled his things from his leather messenger bag.

He looked over at them, frowning confusedly at Thomas' obvious fascination. Miranda caught the exchange, her boyfriend's slow smile and James' deepening scowl out of the corner of her eye. As her smile broadened, she took mercy on the pair, realizing they'd continue the awkward stare for the rest of the night if they weren't stopped.

"James." She turned her face toward him, forcing herself not to laugh at his angry confusion. "We have _Knowledge and Reality_ together."

"I know," he remarked, as though it was the end of the conversation. If they hadn't been the only people in the library corner, they wouldn't have heard him.

Her smile faltered only slightly as they watched each other, his gaze strange to her, but she decided that Thomas _was_ coming off a bit too strong. She brushed her foot against his leg again before saying, "Do you mind if I pick your brain for a moment? My Thomas only wants to argue with me. I could really use a voice of reason."

James looked at Thomas as though he had three heads, but his frown softened to a harsh line as he took a deep breath. Miranda feared he'd say no and ruin the whole moment.

"If it's no trouble," she added. "It's about the reading."

"No trouble," he told them tightly.

Both Thomas and Miranda rose, crossing over the James in tandem. He sat next to him, Miranda across from Thomas. She noticed that he had their text book out, and decided that they weren't bothering him too greatly. Even if she was certain Thomas was going to rile James up more than anything else.

"I've five minutes."

"Five minutes?" Thomas asked, smile still in place. It was softer now, inviting in the way that everything about him was. As he began to lean too closely toward their new companion, she kicked him. He caught her ankle between his as though he expected the blow.

"That's all you'll allow for attractive conversation?"

"He means intellectual," Miranda explained, though she wasn't certain it mattered.

Thomas grinned between the pair as she relaxed into her chair, crossing her arms under her chest. His eyes strayed but resettled on James quickly enough. "Sure," he commented offhandedly, waving distractedly.

James stared blankly at Thomas, who continued to smile. Miranda held her breath until James blinked as though he'd spent a great deal of time suffering.

"Miranda," he spoke her name calmly and softly, and she fancied herself impressed that he even knew it. "You've seven minutes. Your friend-"

"Thomas," he cut in. "And I'm certainly more than her friend."

James didn't look at him, and she _worried_ -

"He has three."  

* * *

Three weeks later found them sharing a table, James and Thomas arguing over Thomas' human rights course.

Miranda found the pair amusing, if a bit distracting. It wasn't so much that they argued –she quite liked that James matched Thomas and found him entertaining enough to humor his eccentric, sheltered beliefs. It wasn't as though Thomas didn't have friends –he had too many, if you asked her-, just not enough with the genuine character James possessed. He was grounded in reality while Thomas existed somewhere above it, so he was good for him –they were good for each other, really-, constantly forcing Thomas to come back and open his eyes to the real world in a way that no one could.

She _liked_ that they argued.

She quite liked him, too. She just…well…if Miranda was being honest with herself, truly, she was jealous of just how well they got on. She loved her boyfriend, and was more than certain that he loved her, but this was different.

And she hadn't been prepared.

* * *

"Do you like him?"

Her voice was quiet in the darkness of her bedroom, eyes focused on the ceiling as she drew her fingers though his short, blond hair.

"Quite," Thomas murmured, thumb brushing back and forth over her nipple.

She hummed thoughtfully, feeling her heart as though it was in her throat. "Like you like me?"

"I love you, Miranda."

When she said nothing, he sat up from where he lay on her chest, his bright eyes finding hers easily. In true form, he said, "Miranda," so softly and endlessly that she found herself nervous.

They had an honesty policy.

It's how they'd worked for so long, everything laid flat on the theoretical table, hearts and minds open to each other. There were no questions left unasked or secrets untold. It allowed them to be free and in love with the world, and more importantly: with each other.

She protected him- of course she protected him. When her honestly could hurt him more than superficially, she held her tongue in her mouth and kept his heart shielded behind her own, covering his eyes and shaping things as best she could to allow him to keep his endless wonder.

And she wondered, for two, too long months, if he had been doing the same to her. That James and Thomas had continued to exists as "James and Thomas" without question or concern or _word_ -

His happiness meant everything to her because he kept her the same.

Thomas brushed his fingers across her ribs.

She would protect him. _Them_. But she couldn't do it if she didn't _know_.

"It's different," he explained.

She inhaled deeply.

"I love you," he repeated. "But…it's different."

"Ok," she told him, lips tilting upward.

His fingers twined through hers. "You understand?"

"Don't I always?"

* * *

In late November, Thomas took James to Nassau for a long weekend.

Miranda met a girl called Max from Paris she probably shouldn't have gotten involved with.

She did it anyway.

* * *

It was December when James finally sat down next to her in _Knowledge and Reality_. His skin was golden and he was still in sweatpants, as though he hadn't made it home in time to change before his first class after his flight in from Miami. She supposed that it didn't matter, this being the last class before finals.

It'd taken a _semester_.

"Thomas mentioned he'd be in the Caribbean over holiday."

She dropped her pen in the spine of hot notebook, turning toward him.

"Oh…I…I assumed you knew."

"Of _course_ I knew, James. Don't be silly."

His mouth tightened. "Will you be going with him?"

"Certainly not. He's going with his father; he and I don't get along. I'm sure you knew that, though."

"I…yes."

"He likes you, though, Mr. McGraw."

"Please, don't do that."

"Admiral Hennessey's god son," she continued, citing his connection with prestige as she glanced at him.

He looked away from her as though he was embarrassed.

She laughed lightly, leaning over and kissing his shoulder familiarly. It was only as she righted herself, slightly closer to him than she had been, that she realized she'd never done that before.

"Will you be joining him?"

James seemed even more embarrassed now, and she reached over to pat his hand this time, deciding it safer. He surprised her by grasping it, wrapping his fingers around hers.

"It's a work trip," he commented.

"It wouldn't be all work, though. Go. It'll be fun. He'll be happy to have you there."

"Actually, he suggested you and I hang out."

Her brows rose. "Don't do anything you don't want to do, James. Your…your happiness means a lot to me, too."

He smiled, too handsomely, thumb brushing back and forth over her knuckles. His eyes a thousand secrets and conversations she'd never know or have.

She resisted sighing. "You tan better than he does, at any rate."

His lips twitched, but face remained perfectly calm. "He said yours was most beautiful."

She wasn't sure if she was supposed to find comfort in the fact that they talk about her when they're together, so she picked up her pen and continued editing her paper. When she could no longer help herself, Miranda pursed her lips carefully before asking, "Was that before or after?"

After a moment, he said, "During."

She looked back at him in surprise. He sat perfectly still, back straight and shoulders stiff, as though reality would move around them and the weight of his admittance would hold them both in place for however long he could sit still. He was facing the front of the class, eyes focused ahead of them.

"Well," she smiled slowly. "Isn't that _exciting_."

His eyes shifted toward her, but he still didn't move. "I could tell you about it."

Her smile widened.

Quietly, and less surely, he added, "I've not been very kind to you, considering."

She blinked in confusion.

 _Considering_ , she thought to herself, the word hanging between them coolly until she repeated it back to him.

His thumb continued to brush her knuckles. Until all she could feel and think was about the heat of his skin against hers.

James pulled their joined hands into his lap, close to his body, his thumb slowing but never stopped as he went back to his reading.

If he noticed that she never turned from the first page of her essay, pen poised over it as if frozen, he said nothing.

* * *

The day before Thomas left, he and Miranda had lunch with their mutual friend, Peter, and James.

He insisted on picking her up, and by the time they'd gotten to _The Ranger_ , James and Peter had already been seated. On the way to the table, she decided that this was, in fact, the worst idea she'd ever agreed to. James looked at Thomas as though he'd created the entire world, and she was certain Peter would notice.

That he would _ruin_ -

"Sit next to Peter," she told him through her teeth as the neared the table.

It wasn't a secret. But, it wasn't something anyone else needed to know, least of all Peter, who interned at Thomas' father's office. Alfred Hamilton may not have liked Miranda, but she knew he liked her a hell of a lot more than he liked gays. And she just couldn't risk-

They'd become hers to keep and protect and she _would_.

"Don't be silly-"

"Thomas. Please."

He stopped, causing her to as well. They were near to the table now, both Peter and James sliding out of the booth and standing in greeting. Thomas turned and kissed her, a small smile on his lips as their eyes met, and he did as asked.

She let her leg rest heavily on James' under the table, the other stretching to settle between Thomas' familiarly, and hoped that Peter wouldn't notice.

* * *

Thomas had barely been through the gate five minutes when James' arms circled her waist, chin on her shoulder.

They were in line at Starbucks, and she- she wasn't sure if it was ok. She'd spoken to Thomas and he claimed to have prayed that James would be in love with her like her was. That they could be move forward together when he returned. _Soulmates_ , he'd called them.

But, she just wasn't _sure_.

"James," she murmured, hands settling over his.

He twined the fingers of one hand through hers; gave her the opportunity to decide what to do with the other. She didn't do anything.

"We need to talk," she told him.

"I thought we'd already done that?"

"When?"

"When you let me hold your hand in mine during philosophy. When I didn't pull away from your thigh against mine in front you all's friend."

She smiled, glancing down and twisting her fingers through his.

His nose pressed into her neck as they stepped forward in line. "I felt the world shift when you said my name in the library."

She swallowed. "In or out of place?"

He chuckled lowly. "Both. It became a perfect place."

She would have laughed if she didn't feel so lightheaded suddenly.

"I'd never seen Thomas before that day. Not really, at least. I'd seen you, though. Too many times. It took our third time together for me to realize that he'd been with you all along."

"I'm not certain I understand your point, James."

They took another step forward, James pulling away from her. She turned to face him to see that he was frowning thoughtfully.

"When you all joined me at my table, I realized that you were in love with him. I figured you all were a deal. I thought you'd join us. Considered myself lucky. Twice blessed."

Her brows rose.

"You look at him like he created the world, and he you as though you created him, Miranda. How could I compete with that?"

"What are you _saying_? Are you high right now?"

He smiled softly, stepping her backward as they moved forward in the line. His hands stayed at her hips. "It's unorthodox. But, if you'll have it, if you'll have me join you _and_ Thomas," he swallowed heavily. "I could make you happy, too."

"Oh, James," she laughed, pressing closer to him.

His fingers tightened at her hips.

She kissed him soundly in response.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a wreck an decided that a drabble needed **more** so the _Soulmates_ series will continue slowly and I'll probably die at the same rate weaving a wild college world for Black Sails but everything I refuse to have bad endings so we at least have that going for us.
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading<3
> 
> If you enjoy my writing, it'd mean a lot to me if you followed my new tumblr _honeyweeds_ , it's dedicated to fics and I'd really love to connect with you. Drop a line letting me know you're a fan of _Hearts Without Chains_ and I'll write you a mini AU moment for any pairing!
> 
> I'll also be following blogs back! Link is on profile.


End file.
